Unexpected Occurances
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It's Family Day again and the villain kids are more accepted this time. However, things go downhill when Chad and Evie begin talking and the entire school finds out a terrifying secret that Mal's been hiding away.


**_I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Disney's Descendants nor its characters/settings._**

 ** _Yo, alligators! Back again with more Malvie for you all. Just a quick note, I have decided that since "King Beast" sounds weird, I'm going to call Ben's dad "King Beau". Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this. Dragon!Mal is best Mal._**

* * *

Family Day had come again to Auradon Prep. Since the coronation crowning Ben the new king, things had settled between the villain kids and the rest of Auradon. There were still small pockets that didn't trust them, but the majority of the population was fine with having them among them.

Evie had been reinstated as a princess by Ben and had gone to formally apologize to Snow White. Surprisingly, Snow White didn't hold anything against her and invited Evie to dinner several times. Mal and Audrey had struck up a tentative friendship and Mal had been invited to Aurora's castle to get to know the family better. Carlos had started volunteering at a nearby shelter where he helped take care of the puppies and dogs. Jay was… less violent, but still Jay.

All in all, it was now alright for the villain kids to attend Family Day and hear the stories of their friends' parents without much incident except for the occasional odd look. Some asked Mal about her relationship with Ben, but the purplette deflected them with vague answers, not wanting to spill so much of her private life. Jay entertained a few of the younger kids by teaching them some beginning parkour tricks while Carlos learned to play croquet with Ben's dad, King Beau, Belle not too far away to be sure her husband didn't go overboard with the game.

Evie was discussing sewing techniques with Cinderella when King Charming called his wife to talk to some other nobles a little ways away. Cinderella assured her that she would be right back and Evie nodded, glancing around to see if there was anyone she could pass her time with. When a shadow fell over her, the blunette knew that no good could possibly come from the person it belonged to.

"I see you and my mother get along well." Chad grinned as Evie turned to face him.

"We had somewhat of a similar upbringing." Evie responded calmly, willing this conversation to go smoothly. She really didn't want to argue with Chad in the middle of Family Day.

"That's actually pretty interesting since Mom's skills are exactly what I look for in a girl." A charming smile was presented, but Evie's expression remained composed and polite.

"It's wonderful that you're looking for a girl like that, Chad. I hope you find her."

Chad chuckled and said, "Well, I mean, why should I go looking when you're right here?"

"Pardon?" the princess inquired.

"I'm looking for a girl like you, Evie." The blonde replied easily. "A girl like you and a guy like me would make the perfect couple, you know."

"Why would I want a guy like you, Chad?" Evie huffed, a few people stopping to witness the argument. "You're vain, arrogant, egotistical and a jerk. I don't think I'm the girl you're looking for. I would never like being with a guy like you."

"It's not like any guy would want _you_ anyway." Chad hissed. His ego had obviously just been hit hard from her words. "He'd be too afraid of getting poisoned out of his fortune every time you made dinner. The only place you could belong is with an animal like Mal. Hard to poison a dragon, right?"

All around had stopped at the insults, most of them staring at Chad in disgust as Evie lowered her head. She had been trying so hard to forget what her mother had done, to prove that she wasn't her mother. Sure, she was making potions, but she didn't want to poison anyone. She had chosen good just like Mal, but no one seemed able to look past her heritage to see that.

"Oh no." Jay whispered, seeing Evie's lip tremble.

"Oh no." Carlos breathed, watching the first tear fall.

"Oh no!" Ben exclaimed, rushing toward the crowd as the glass in Mal's hand imploded.

"Everyone get back!" Jay shouted, he, Carlos and Ben ushering the crowds back as quickly as they could. Audrey, Lonnie and Freddie quickly jumped in to help, guiding grandparents and children further away so that they weren't collateral damage. Most of the parents and students, formed a large circle around Chad as Jay and Carlos guided Evie away from him. Everyone could feel the dark aura pouring off of Mal as she flicked the broken glass from her hands easily and stalked toward Chad, fury prominent in every contour of her face.

"You made Evie cry." Mal snarled, her eyes glowing a bright green. Chad shook in his boots, noticing the green fire surrounding Mal's hands. " _No one_ makes Evie cry."

All of the spectators looked on in terror, wondering what the purple-haired mage was going to do. It was common knowledge around Auradon Prep by now that upsetting Evie to the point of tears was dangerous. Chad had apparently not gotten the memo, though. The tension in the air was thick as King Beau kept the castle guards on hold in case Mal went out of control in her rage.

Blood boiling thickly, Mal lifted her hand, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Chad's pretty little face. King Charming turned Queen Cinderella away just in case things turned too brutal. However, there was no need. As Mal swung forward, a hand reached out and latched onto her arm.

"Mal, don't!" Evie pleaded, holding tight to her friend's arm. Chad looked ready to faint with relief at being saved, but neither woman paid attention to that.

Mal turned her head and growled, "Let go of me, E."

"Mal, you've been doing so well." The blunette told her. "He's not worth it. Don't ruin all your hard work just because of him."

Mal's breathing was heavy as she glared back at Evie, turning her fiery gaze to Chad. Smoke began rising from her nostrils and she spun on her heel, clutching her stomach. Still breathing heavily, she gasped, "E… it's time."

Evie gazed at her a moment in confusion before her eyes widened. "We have to go!" Turning to Jay and Carlos, she screamed, "It's time!" As the two boys heard what she said, Evie had already begun tugging Mal back toward the school building.

Jay and Carlos looked to one another and began panicking. "Isn't it still early?" Jay groaned, the pair making to hurry after the girls.

"Early for what?" Ben asked, looking to them curiously.

"No time to explain, dude." Carlos responded, both he and Jay racing after Mal and Evie. Jay paused as he was about to pass Chad and spun, slamming his fist into the blonde's nose.

"I thought Evie said I wasn't worth it!" Chad screeched, holding his bleeding nose desperately.

"What can I say?" Jay snickered. "I'm not Mal." He rushed after his friends as the other students crowded around Chad. Audrey knelt to check his nose and wrinkled her own at the amount of blood spilling forth.

"It's definitely going to be broken." She told the others.

Ben squatted beside the blonde boy and cocked his head. "Did he get your eye?" he asked calmly.

"No, I don't think so." Chad huffed.

"Good. Otherwise this would be no fun." Ben pulled back and slammed his fist into Chad's eye, knocking him unconscious from the blow. "That's for insulting my girlfriend." All around stared in shock, but Ben simply turned to Audrey. "We need to go make sure they aren't doing anything dangerous. You know how Mal gets when she's angry."

"At least _she_ never sets fire to anything." Audrey grumbled, motioning to Lonnie and Doug. "Let's go."

The four of them, along with several other students and a few parents, headed in the direction the villain kids had gone, hoping that they weren't too late to stop Mal's rage. As they entered Auradon Prep, they were just in time to see Carlos following Jay down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Why are they going down there?" Lonnie wondered to Freddie. The voodoo caster shrugged as she ran, unsure of what was going on with her friends.

"Ben, do you know what is happening?" King Beau demanded of his son, he and Ben running at the front of the crowd in case of danger. "Why would they go to the basement?"

"I don't know, Dad." Ben panted. "I know Mal asked me where it was when she first arrived, but I thought it was just so she could practice her painting…"

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, the group halted at the trail of shredded cloth leading through the halls. "What the…?" Freddie whispered, she and Ben leaning down to pick up a piece.

"It's Mal's… shirt?" the younger king murmured, feeling the material.

"Looks like her tights, too." Freddie called, having gone further ahead. "It's leading toward the larger cells."

"Why would they need large cells?" Audrey groaned, the group cautiously following the trail of clothes. Soon enough, Evie's cloak and jewelry, Carlos' jacket and shirt and Jay's jacket joined the clothing on the ground, though still intact, unlike the scattered pieces of Mal's clothing.

"What are they doing?" Allie asked Freddie. "Some kind of ritual?"

"No rituals I know of require removing clothes." The voodoo artist responded.

"I can hear them ahead." King Beau called, leading them to a hallway housing the largest cells. At the end were Jay and Carlos, standing in the doorway of one of the cells. A flash of blue showed that Evie was inside of the cell.

"Mal, isn't it a bit soon?" Jay was saying. "It should be a few days away."

"M-my anger…" a hoarse voice gasped. "My anger must have triggered it."

Ben motioned for everyone to stay quiet as the group crept closer, trying to get a gauge on what was going on. When they were close enough, they found Evie and Mal inside of the cell, Evie holding a towel around Mal's otherwise naked form. Queen Aurora and Audrey both felt their stomach lurch at the sight of a scaled tail swishing from underneath the towel, King Philip keeping a protective arm around them both.

"E…" Mal groaned, a shudder rocking through her body as scales began appearing along her skin. "M-my wings…"

Evie nodded and pulled the towel around so that it was only covering Mal's front. Large purple wings unfurled from the purplette's back and another shudder shook through her. More scales appeared along her face and neck and Mal looked to her best friend.

"E… you need to get to safety…"

"I'm not leaving you in here alone." Evie told her softly, stroking the sweaty violet locks.

"Evie, please…" Mal whimpered, a hard shudder cutting her off. "It's… too dangerous… Get away…"

"Close the doors." Evie called to Jay and Carlos. Immediately, the two boys complied, sliding the heavy cage doors together without much effort.

"Is it safe to leave her in there?" Lonnie asked, the rest of the group coming behind her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Carlos motioned for them to stay back. "Minimum of seven feet distance from the cage at all times."

"Why is that?" Queen Belle inquired curiously.

"Because even though the flames only reach five feet most of the time, the higher the panic, the further they could reach."

"I would also suggest removing any clothing you would miss if it were to get scorched." Jay added, watching as a few people removed their jackets and cloaks.

As the group watched in horror, Mal began transforming. Her body convulsed as thick shudders roared through her, a scream tearing from her throat. Evie pulled the towel away as the scales completely covered Mal's body, tossing it through the cage bars to Jay, who caught it before retreating once more. Audrey clung to her parents as a large purple dragon grew in the cage, Evie backing against the wall to give as much room as needed. Even Freddie looked apprehensive of staying in the dungeon.

Once the transformation was finished, everyone outside of the cage watched as the dragon stood to its full height, shaking its head and glancing around. Large green eyes swiveled in every direction, spotting the cell doors and the tiny window. A growl built up in Mal's throat and she opened her mouth. Seeing the smoke, Jay and Carlos took extra caution and threw their arms out to try shielding the others.

"I take back what I said earlier." Audrey whimpered.

As the roar was about to be released, Evie shouted up to her friend. Mal sent a burst of flame in her direction, but Evie easily dodged it, rolling between her legs. "Evie, be careful!" Lonnie screamed, catching Mal's attention.

Jay jumped forward and caught the long tail that shot out to attempt swiping at Lonnie. Holding tight to it, he grunted as Mal pulled it back, a loud growl bubbling from the dragon's chest. Evie leaped up, swatting at Mal's scales in order to try getting her attention again.

It worked. Mal rounded on the blunette and Evie ducked as large claws lashed at her. "Is she going to be okay in there?" Allie whimpered, covering her eyes in fear.

Carlos chuckled and crossed his arms proudly. "If there's anyone safe around Mal in this form, it's Evie."

Leaping up, Evie huffed from effort as she grabbed Mal's side, using her heels to dig in and scramble onto the dragon's back. Clinging to the scales, Evie ignored her pumping heart in favor of focusing on climbing as close to Mal's neck as possible. Within seconds, she found herself faced with two glowing green eyes.

The tension in the air kept everyone frozen in place as Mal's teeth came dangerously close to Evie's small form. Queen Aurora and Audrey felt their knees give as those very teeth parted. Evie clung to Mal's scales as the purple dragon gave a fearsome roar, rattling the walls and sending everyone aside from Jay and Carlos to their knees in fear. When the roar finished, Evie shook her head and continued gazing at her friend. A soft growl was heard before Evie reached out and touched the large purple nose in front of her, stroking it gently. A huff was her response, but Evie continued, raising her other hand to stroke both sides of the snout.

After a moment, Mal slowly calmed, her nose no longer smoking as Evie continued stroking it. Sinking to the ground, Mal used her tail to lift Evie from her back to position her on the cell floor. Lying down, she allowed the princess to continue the soothing treatment.

"Did… did she just tame a dragon?" Doug choked, eyes wide as Evie hugged Mal's nose.

"Of course not!" Jay snorted. "No one can tame a dragon."

"Evie just calmed down Mal." Carlos told him, the pair moving closer and motioning to everyone else. "This happens every time Mal transforms. She always tells Evie that it's too dangerous for her to stay inside, but Mal wouldn't keep her head straight if not for E."

The group moved closer to admire the large creature. Mal's tail flicked lazily from side to side, her chest rising and falling in even breaths as Evie pampered her. Everyone watched the interaction curiously, noting the closeness of the two women. Ben turned to Carlos and whispered, "Is it just me or do they like each other?"

"They've been in love for years." Jay explained nonchalantly. "But Maleficent made them break up because evil isn't supposed to have a weakness like love. Mal broke up with Evie to protect her."

"That's why she's dating you." Carlos went on. "She wants to try moving on from Evie and since you're not in a lot of danger from her dating you, she thought you would be the best choice in an attempt to love someone else."

"Love someone else?" King Charming snorted. "Love isn't so easily changed."

"Well, Mal thinks it is." Jay eyed his two friends.

Ben rubbed his chin a moment, also watching Evie cuddle Mal's nose. He had never seen either of them be so affectionate with one another. Perhaps it was because Mal was in this form. Not many things dared to challenge a dragon. Mal probably thought that, in this form, she was able to act as she wanted because she could protect Evie.

It made him upset to know that Mal was only ever at her happiest when she was in a form that made others shake with terror. The whole reason he had brought them all over here was so that they could feel safe and free without needing to be feared. He wanted all of the children of the villains to find happiness. He knew what he had to do.

Slipping between the bars of the cell, Ben moved closer to the two inhabitants. Mal heard him coming and immediately snapped her head in his direction, growling warningly. Ben froze, but Mal's tail lashed out, wrapping around his waist and lifting him to her eye level.

"Ben!" King Beau shouted. Queen Belle laid a calming hand on his arm before he could do anything rash.

"Mal is Evie's beast, dear." She told him. "Mal won't hurt Ben with Evie nearby."

Green eyes gazed at Ben speculatively, the dragon's jaw opening wide as if to measure whether or not he would fit. Her tongue flicked out a moment and she nodded. "Ben…" Mal said lowly. "I was going to tell you…"

"How did this happen, Mal?" Ben asked, not minding that he was suspended several feet off the ground and staring at a dragon.

"Before we left the Isle, my mom took me aside." Mal explained. "She said that, because magic was restricted on the Isle, I hadn't been able to do frequent transformations every two months as I was supposed to when I reached adolescence. She warned me that I would need to find a place to change where none of the do-gooders could see me."

"So that's why you asked about the dungeon?" Ben murmured.

"So that I could change without freaking out anyone sensitive about dragons in their history." Mal jerked her head pointedly to where Audrey was helping her mother and father stay calm.

"The first night was the worst." Jay sighed, slipping into the cage. "All the screaming and roaring and _so much fire_."

"For someone who doesn't like going near a flame, Mal's pretty okay with producing a large mass of it." Carlos chuckled.

"Of course, we had also left Evie in her room that night." Jay mused. "She said something about designing a new dress, so Mal thought it best to leave her alone. The next time, she came along and has been able to calm Mal down ever since."

"Are you two romantically interested in one another?" Ben asked, crossing his arms as he gazed from Mal to Evie.

Immediately, Mal dropped him in shock. Jay caught him with ease, but Mal and Evie looked to one another in panic. "No." Mal said in a forced calm voice. "We know it gets confusing sometimes, Ben, but Evie and I are just best friends."

"Yeah." Evie agreed hurriedly. "I mean, how ridiculous would it be for her to be in love with someone else while dating you?" She and Mal exchanged another tense glance.

"It would be quite ridiculous." Ben smirked. "Especially since that would mean that I was not fulfilling my promise of making you all the happiest I can. So, here's my proposition. Mal, I want you to date Evie."

"What!" The shout roared from the cage as Mal stared at her boyfriend in shock. "But… I can't do that!"

"Let me finish." Ben told her, holding his hands up for her to hear him out. "I want you to date Evie if I can help you increase her safety."

"I-increase her safety?" the dragon watched him hopefully, her tail curling protectively around Evie's waist.

"I want you and the other villain kids to live in the castle with me." Ben explained, bringing up something he had been thinking about for a while. "I know many of you don't want to return to the Isle of the Lost and there aren't many places in Auradon that would fully trust you just yet. If you all lived in the castle with me and found your own path in Auradon, then you would be able to be happy without all of the hassle of discrimination. Especially since Evie's castle isn't fully renovated yet."

"That's a great thought and all." Carlos said.

"But how does that help make E safer?" Mal cocked her head in confusion.

"Since I figure that she's going to be with you a lot of the time, whenever she isn't, how about I give her a small guard? They won't have to be crowding around her, but just keep a lookout for danger."

"You would do that?" Evie whispered happily, tears of joy filling her eyes.

Ben instantly held out his hands desperately. "Don't cry!"

Evie paused to wipe her eyes and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I mean, every other princess in Auradon has a small guard to protect her. And you're still a princess."

All of the villain kids glanced to one another, assessing the idea from all angles to be sure it would be okay. Finally, Mal grinned and swiped Ben up with her paw. Queen Belle gripped her husband's arm tightly for a moment before seeing that her son was fine. "Thank you, Ben." Mal breathed, nuzzling him against her nose before gently setting him down.

"And, hey!" Jay smirked, putting an elbow on Ben's shoulder. "You'll have no trouble finding another girl out there. You're handsome."

"And smart, too." Carlos agreed.

"And really kind." Mal added, looking to Evie.

"As expected of Queen Belle's son." The blunette giggled. "Those are all qualities that women look for, Ben. You'll find someone wonderful soon enough. Unlike someone else we all know of."

Mal's eyes narrowed immediately and she quickly turned, roaring in the direction of the window. The flames melted the bars, but not much other harm was done. "I wish I could scorch off his pretty face." Mal snarled, sinking beside Evie grumpily.

"He would deserve it." Jay muttered.

"I think we did enough damage with just the two of us." Ben laughed, patting Jay's shoulder. "No offense, Your Majesties." He added in the direction of King Charming and Queen Cinderella.

"He deserved it." King Charming said, his face stony. He was going to have several words with his son about chivalry.

"See, Jay." Ben told him.

"Yeah, yeah…" the thief grumbled, smirking.

"So, how long does this last?" Lonnie called to Mal, hesitantly entering the cell.

"Until dawn of the next day, usually." Mal replied, lifting Evie onto her back and lying down. "We usually just sleep once the transformation's complete, but it's still pretty early for bed."

"Do you want to come out of the cell and get some fresh air?" Ben asked slowly, glancing back to the other royals for their opinions, especially Audrey and her family. "If everyone is okay…"

King Philip cleared his throat. "Are you certain you're in control?" he called to Mal. "I want no harm to come to my family."

"I've got it handled." Evie reassured him quickly, patting the side of Mal's neck.

"Thank you."

"I don't see why she has to be cooped up in here." Queen Cinderella shrugged. "It's a beautiful day out." Murmurs of agreement followed her statement and Ben turned to Mal with a grin.

"Let's go!" he called.

"Duck, E." Mal laughed, slowly moving from the cell. Everyone began heading for the stairs while Mal moved slower so as not to bring the school down on all of their heads. Somehow making it up the stairs into the school lobby, Mal saw the outdoors and could barely contain her excitement. Loping closer, she squeezed through the exit and lifted her head, leading the group out.

Everyone who had not been involved downstairs froze immediately upon seeing her, but Mal simply sat down and waited for the others to gather around her feet. Evie stroked her neck as the guards that had come from the castle rushed forward, ready to do away with her.

"Hold your fire." Ben ordered his men. Everyone around stared at him in utter shock as he turned. "Why don't you take your wings for a spin, Mal?" he called up.

Mal nodded and motioned to Evie. "Get down, E."

"Why?" the blunette pouted.

"It's my first time flying." Mal explained. "I don't want you to get hurt if I mess up."

Evie sighed and slid down into Carlos' waiting arms, everyone backing away to give Mal space. The dragon waited until they were ready before unfurling her wings and taking a deep breath. "Here goes." She whispered, beginning to flap.

Slowly, the force of her flapping increased and her body began to lift from the ground. She was unsteady at first, swinging dangerously, but after a few drops back to the ground, Mal finally managed to lift straighter into the air. Deciding to test out her ability, Mal continued going.

"She's doing it!" Evie cried, watching her best friend excitedly as Mal lifted higher and higher.

"She's got this!" Jay cheered, fist-bumping Ben.

Mal laughed, feeling the air swirl around her. She was really doing it. It was taking more effort than she thought, but her wings weren't exercised yet. Even still, the feeling of flying was making her feel… free.

She was free to do what she wanted. She could choose to spray paint buildings, to stuff her face with food, to give candy to babies if she wanted to. She was free to be who she wanted. She could be nice, mean, moody, happy, excited, angry… so many things, and they were all open to her now. And the best part, with her mother gone, she could date whomever she wanted. This thought alone made her heart soar and she took off through the air, twirling and looping as a jubilant laugh swelled from her chest. She could finally date Evie without the fear that it would get her love killed. She was finally free to be happy.

Landing back on the ground, Mal couldn't contain her excitement and her tail lashed out, snaking around several people to latch around Evie's waist, pulling the blunette forward into the dragon's waiting arms. As gently as she could, Mal hugged Evie close, cuddling her and feeling the first _real_ smile she had ever given anyone. Evie herself still seemed to be just now realizing her own freedom as tears slipped down her cheeks. A quick look to Jay and Carlos found the former with a wide peaceful grin on his face and the latter sitting on the ground with the same peaceful grin. Even Freddie seemed to understand the mood as she was sporting a knowing smirk.

"We're free, Evie." Mal whispered, sitting down fully and enjoying the closeness of her best friend. "We're free."

After a while, Mal set Evie down and used her tail to lift her girlfriend onto her back, allowing Jay, Carlos, Ben and Audrey to climb up as well. She didn't want too much weight since it was her first time flying with others on her back. Soaring into the skies, the six friends laughed happily as they looked out over Auradon Prep and some of the area surrounding it. Swooping through the air, Mal glanced back to find them all grinning at her. Ben gave her a thumbs up and Evie patted her neck as they dove for a landing, Mal pulling up at the last second to land properly.

"How do you feel now, Mal?" Ben called as he slid from her back and caught Audrey. Parents and their children crept closer, the little ones wanting to also ride the large dragon.

"You really are a great king, Ben." Mal chuckled, fist bumping him with her claw. "Thank you so much."

"And this is only the beginning." They both laughed as Mal leaned down, allowing some of the little ones to climb on with their parents. As much as she hated interacting with people outside of her usual group, if it meant flying some more, she was more than happy to bring others along for the ride. After all, she was free to do what she wanted now and she wanted to share this feeling.

* * *

 ** _And there you are, my wonderful readers! Don't forget to drop me a review. Please do not drop one saying that the Beast's name is 'Adam' because that is not confirmed and I will ignore it._**


End file.
